


Life in the Vacuum

by Marie_L



Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Penetration, Large Insertion, Other, Science Fiction, Smut Swap 2018, Tentabulges, Tentacle Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_L/pseuds/Marie_L
Summary: Ximena Altitarn, space technician, volunteers to interface with a new alien biosuit. They end up with a deeper partnership than she originally imagined.





	Life in the Vacuum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falsechaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsechaos/gifts).



Ximena Atitarn wasn't the first person to be hooked up with a Cygnus biosuit, but she was near the beginning of the experimental rollout list. _Go to space, have an adventure,_ the propaganda had said. May as well go full alien throttle. And after a year of clunking around the agdomes in a clumsy, inflexible mechanical suit, one that felt like she was constantly swinging an ill-weighted hammer at a delicate circuit board, Ximena wasn't one to be picky. The new things were supposedly neurally integrated and only eight millimeters thick, and smooth as butter. Fucking sold.

The _alien_ part did give her a slight pause. Helpful Cygnusians – or however the hell you said it, you'd think that a human-articulated moniker would be more obvious – arriving with their virtuous mission of spreading life between the stars. Humanity was finally worthy of their attention, having broken through the atmospheric barrier and with a critical mass of people living in space. The horror vids should be writing themselves. And yet, so far the blob aliens hadn't done anything nefarious, besides doling out their biotechnology at a snail's pace.

Fortunately, as they shot Ximena up with the cells that would allow symbiosis with the suit, she didn't feel horror or dread at all. Only a tingling anticipation, that her life was about to bound forward. To something _new._

The baby suit was just a bluish-green globule at first. She lay on the table, buck naked, every inch of skin defoliated, and they placed the gummy mass right on her navel. It slowly oozed out and covered her abdomen, down to her crotch, down to her legs, up over her chest and breasts, up to her neck…

“Raise your feet,” the tech ordered, and Ximena complied. The thing oozed over the soles. Everywhere it spread, her skin turned cold, like a numbness with just a touch of tingling. They helped her up on her unbalanced feet, and it moved up her backside, meeting and merging with itself until it completely covered her up to her neck.

“Okay, the head part will be weird,” the tech said. “I mean, more weird. Just breathe. It will adjust to you.”

It flowed up over her neck, up the back of her scalp, and finally down to enclose over her face. Ximena fought the momentary claustrophobic panic: an unpleasant surprise, she'd thought she'd been over that since basic training. She closed her eyes, and forced her face into a facsimile of calm. _Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._

There was a _pop_ as it covered her ears and the membrane absorbed the last air pocket around her. It sealed itself around her nose and mouth, and now when Ximena exhaled, it was against a bit of pressure as the membrane took in the carbon dioxide and fed her trickle amounts of O2. It was like breathing through a heavy wet towel.

She expended so much effort on the basic art of not suffocating, that she failed to notice the other changes going on around her head. “Hi,” a voice suddenly said out of nowhere, and Ximena almost choked.

“Just think back, loudly,” the voice said.

“OH MY GOD ARE YOU A DAMNED TELEPATH?!?” Ximena mind-screamed at it. Then, a bit less forcefully, “I was told you wouldn't spy on my every thought.”

“What did you think 'neurally interfaced' meant?” the suit retorted, a bit primly. “Really, I don't want or need to know every last ganglial flicker. Hence the 'loudly'. I doubt you are that interesting anyway.”

“Hey now, watch it, Suit. No need to insult each other right off the bat.” But deeper down, Ximena was amused. The thing was not so much a baby after all.

“Technically, I am young, but human notions of childhood and adolescence are not relevant to us. I have been appropriately trained and socialized, but this is indeed my first mission,” the suit told her.

“Spy. Total alien mole in my head. Well, it's a little late now, what do I call you, Spy Suit?”

“We do not communicate through sound vocalizations as humans do. This communication is only an approximation of words.”

“How do you communicate, then?” You'd have thought this basic stuff would be in the training manual, but no. That's what happens when you volunteer to be a lab rat.

“Tactile vibration. Texture. Thought-symbols.”

Ximena had no idea how in the hell that could work for a civilization advanced enough for interstellar travel. “So, you have to touch to talk?” she asked, dubiously.

“We can transmit through non-sentient matrix just as you transmit through gaseous atmosphere. But yes, tactile is ideal. My name is---”

Suit rolled a ripple on her abdomen, right below her sternum. It was oddly rhythmic and sensual, although she could not immediately detect a pattern. If she were ticklish, she would have doubled over, but the tingling she had earlier interpreted as numbness enhanced the sensation without making it uncomfortable or reactive.

“Yeah, no way I'm replicating that. Just going to call you Ripple, Suit, if that's okay with you.”

“Whatever is most comfortable for you.”

Outside the suit, Ximena felt a slightly tapping on her arm, and realized it was the tech. She had been so absorbed in communicating with Ripple that she'd forgotten the outside world. “Hey, you all right in there?” the tech said, their voice warbled as if though a watery pool. “Respond, Atitarn.”

Ximena forced open her eyes. For an instant there was nothing but darkness, but then Ripple adjusted something in the membrane over her eyes, and light was allowed through. It was a bit wobbly and shifting, difficult to focus through. “Hold still, will you? I can't see,” she thought at the suit. At the same time, she tried to vocalize, and slurred, “I'mmm okaaaay.” It wasn't any easier than breathing.

“Have you made contact with the suit?” the tech asked.

Ximena almost laughed, but only managed to choke. With this suit, there was nothing _but_ contact. Skin and mind, eight millimeters thick, and zero distance at all.

* * * * *

Their relationship was shockingly intimate, right from the beginning. Ximena had figured it would be like wearing a piece of clothing with a talking AI attached, so she was jarred when it was nothing of the sort. Rapidly Suit became an extension of her, but like a body part that she did not have direct control over and which had a mind of its own.

It was the unlikeliest of fuck buddies, but Ximena wasn't one to say no to some unconventional blowing off of steam.

They were out in vacuum one shift, on the usual job: repairing the clear surface on an agmodule from a micrometeor strike. Space dust was a thing, and the thin transparent shielding on the crop tubes made them especially vulnerable. Ripple often made fun of humans for their primitive technology, of course.

“You know, a biomembrane would solve this tedious maintenance problem for you. Self-healing shielding has its advantages, plus it could adapt to radiation changes from rotation as well.”

“Shut it, Suit. If we had magical membranes, we'd use them. Maybe Mx. Know It All would like to give some tech tips to Earth's scientists?”

Ripple shifted along Ximena's back, a sure sign it was uncomfortable, or straining to remember something. “In due time, I was told.”

“That's what I thought. 'Oh my stars, humanity isn't ready for the crumbs of our civilization.' Where have I seen this holo before?”

Ripple ignored her for a moment before replying, “Relationships first, knowledge second. Trust me, this is the best way. We've met many species, and trust must come first.” It often sounded like this, a mixture of wise old oracle and that dumb naive friend who's nevertheless too nice and loyal to abandon.

“I have no choice but to trust you. I'd fry in twenty seconds of this solar radiation without you,” Ximena retorted.

“True. And then I would be alone, unless I drifted into another being to communicate with.”

“You've got a built-in radio, Rip. I know you can call for help.”

“But I will have failed in my mission to interface with you and your species.” It constricted her arms reflexively at the frightening thought.

Ximena was getting used to all the odd shifting and pulsing. Ripple had a will to communicate more than it did, she knew; thought-speech often didn't cut it. Suit was lonely for familiar contact. So she tolerated the rolling and stroking and sudden changes in pressure as Ripple's need to express itself, like a child babbling nonsense words, and sucking in the feedback from another human face.

“Chill. I'm not dead yet,” Ximena said, a bit more kindly. The shift was almost over, so they could engage in more rec time soon. Rip _loved_ that, and Ximena wasn't exactly adverse herself. “Stop that for second while I finish this last one up, okay? Then we'll go into the tube and refresh your supplies.” She sprayed the nick in the nanoglass with bonding material, then careful scraped it smooth, vacuuming up the bonding material in the process. The tools and materials were attached to their arm, and in zero gee it felt like a piece of her old awkward space suit still attached like a parasite.

“It's very humid in there,” Ripple said with distaste. “You humans and your water.” But it stopped moving while she finished the job.

“Well, Earth is like seventy percent of the stuff. You can pluck the girl out of the ocean and toss her in space, but apparently can't hack the ocean out of the girl.”

Ripple shifted along her neck, a move Ximena interpreted as a _harrumph._ “Space is better. Space is … clean energy, heat and cold, lovely photons striking you to consume.”

“Poetic. Why do you need me, then, if space is so great? Where's the tactile in that?”

Ripple squirmed down along the back of her right knee. “Empty potential to fill. Difficult to explain. Water and life… not the same.”

“They are kind of the same to us,” Ximena said.

“I would still prefer to engage in a recreation break out here,” Ripple persisted.

“That would be hella fun, Rip, but it's not exactly a _break_ in zero gee, you know? I need to give my poor planet-born muscles a rest. But we'll do it out here someday. Promise.”

She tugged on the tether holding her to both the scooter and agtube, and pulled themselves in. She could head back to base, but instead she enjoyed the privacy of the unmanned tubes, and often took her sleeping breaks inside them. Management didn't mind; it saved on energy to jet back to base every day.

Ximena made it to the scooter, which was parked and rotating in synch just inches from the nearest airlock on the surface of the agtube. She flipped the handle to open the outer airlock door, and swung them inside. Due to the centrifugal force “pushing” outwards, it took a fair amount of force, and she ended up flipping them through the opening like a rortating hinge, and plastering the two of them on the inside surface of the tube just to the side of the door. Ungraceful as hell, ut at least Rip didn't give her snark for it.

She hooked onto the interior tether of the airlock and released the external one. Ripple signaled the tube to close the airlock, and then the native warm air from the tube rushed into the tiny room. Ximena clicked open the inner door and walked on the inside window of the glass she had just finished repairing into an upside-down rice field, the green grass stalks waving gently above her head.

“This never ceases to be weird,” she murmured, her thoughts barely at the intensity to be easily detectable by Ripple. She slipped off the extraneous tool bag and lay down on the glass, just her and Ripple's back against the sun-side, her face towards the ocean of plants. Ripple let some of the sensation of cool drips of condensation through the membrane to her skin. “But I always like it too. How do they get the rice to grow _towards_ the heavier gravity?”

“Altered genetics,” prompted Ripple.”Your species is beginning to learn.”

“I know that, smart-ass, but why not zero gee, and save themselves the trouble of centrifugal rotation?”

“It was probably simpler to give the plants rerouted signals of the direction to grow, rather than foregoing a signal altogether. You still have much to learn.”

“I'm no botanist, don't blame me.” She relaxed her limbs and closed her eyes to the disorienting view, and let the gentle pressure of low gee press her up against the glass. After a hard shift of zero gravity, the weight of her own body and Suit was a mild effort to move, but also a comfort to feel pressing down on her. The front of Ripple massaged her arms, harder on the right side, where she was more sore.

“Do you like that?” Ripple asked.

“You're in my brain, Suit, you tell me,” Ximena muttered.

“You like it,” Ripple declared with more confidence. “It seemed polite to ask. Sometimes your species does communicate the obvious as a social...” It fumbled for the word. “...connector.”

“Nonsense words for social lubrication. No, I get you,” Ximena said. “Talk to me, Rip. Your way. I want to learn.”

“You do not have all the sensory systems sufficient to understand what I am saying. But I will try. Because you like it.”

This was all territory they'd explored before, but Ripple didn't seem to mind repeating itself. The movement began on her buttocks, a kneading motion, symmetrical rhythm without irregularity. It was totally non-sexual at first, Rip just liked their soft texture over the sharper hip bone. But then it stretched itself, slipping in between the two globes to rest right by her anus. Pulsating more, exploring her nerve endings there. The indentation slid forward between her labia, over her clit. Not inside her, not yet.

“The front, Rip,” Ximena said.

Over her breasts Ripple's contortions were much more elaborate. More like complicated music instead of a simple repetitive rhyme. Just like the butt, Ripple liked the globes of her breasts, which were small and tidy, an advantage to get into a body-confining suit. It knew how to build up sensation in her skin, with gentle pulsating strokes, but enjoyed the fat so much it avoided the nipples altogether.

“Come on, don't be a tit blocker,” Ximena complained. She began to roll her abs and diaphragm, up and down. She had no idea what she was communicating to her Suit, if anything, but Ripple grabbed her tighter in response. Perhaps it was simply luxuriating in the contact, any contact. Finally Rip gave the nipples a hard twist, both at the same time, and Ximena gasped.

She noticed the membrane over her mouth and nose for the first time in a long time, and Ripple sensed it, opening up and exposing her face to the damp air. Ximena brought in great gulps of real air, not a trickle, almost asphyxiating at the increased lung capacity. Ripple continued to pinch one nipple while rolling the other, her more sensitive side puckering it up as if being sucked.

“Asymmetry. You do like it,” Ripple told her.

“What...what are you saying?” Ximena gasped the words out loud, but thought them anyway on autopilot as well.

“Nothing really. Just coaxing your body to talk back to me,” Ripple said. “Do you like me touching your skin, almost everywhere, Ximena? Do you like having a second skin?”

“Yeessss,” Ximena breathed out. Her arms were flailed back above her head and out, and she wriggled her hips as Ripple began to elongate and twist the pockets infiltrating her ass and clit. Somehow it was in time with the front, although this was no simple rhythm. If anybody could visualize her from outside the glass, they would get a hell of a view.

“Do you want me on the inside of you, as well as the out? I would like that,” Ripple added.

This was new. Ripple had only gone as far as playing with her clit nub before. And frankly it took a whole other level of trust, that her Suit would accidentally skewer her from the inside.

“I'll be as gentle as you want,” Ripple said. Ximena's thoughts must be louder than she intended. “You are opening yourself to me. Not just for straightforward pleasure. And you have different muscles in these places, which I've never tasted before.”

Ximena responded by widening her legs. Which was a meaningless gesture, since Ripple could contort itself to any shape, but she knew the motion would indicate her desire. She reached a gravity-pinned arm down between her legs and pushed a pocket of membrane in, while rolling it back and forth with her fingers.

“I take that as an affirmation,” Ripple said.

In its own affirmation, Ripple's entire surface seemed to roll towards Ximena's groin. Stretching, moving material from elsewhere to increase its length there. It pushed into her at a couple fingers' width at first, mimicking her own insertion, but deeper, filling her, right up to the base of organs Ximena generally didn't deign to think about. _Shouldn't that hurt? s_ ome addled part of her brain supplied. Nothing hurt. Rip would never hurt her.

It pushed in more.

“I want to feel this muscle too,” Ripple said, in the equivalent of a whisper. Ximena moaned out loud, and Rip vibrated in pleasure where it covered her neck. “Do that again,” it ordered her, and Ximena complied, letting out a long throaty yell, and instinctively bearing down. And the smallest tip of Ripple slipped through, up into her, into nerve endings on the inside of her she'd never experienced before. There was still no pain, only the incredible sensation of being filled, like a trickle of sand sliding into her and expanding.

“Almost too much, Rip,” Ximena gasped. “I can't...”

Ripple slowed the flow, resting, letting her adjust. “Now the last muscle,” it announced after about a minute.

“Shit, Rip, I don't know about this...”

Ripple took it much slower this time. It was still massaging her front and back, but not pinching the nipples anymore; this was more of a comfort massage, to get her to relax. The other parts of the suit, impossibly far inside her, had stilled, and Ximena registered it as a slight pressure and stretching from the inside. And slowly it extended the back massage to right up against the sphencter again, swirling in gentle circles, and then pushed in. It continued the circles as it entered, exploring the sides of her, and she involuntarily clamped down.

“This will not hurt, I promise,” Ripple said. _Not hurt, not hurt,_ it seemed to echo in the massage along her butt and lower back. Ximena breathed out, and with the exhale felt her body relax. Ripple pulsed inside in a thin stream. This time it didn't go far, just enough to penetrate both layers of muscle, and slowly stretched her open, wider and wider, until the two mounds inside her almost seemed to be touching.

Ximena slid her hand further down to feel it from the outside. Ripple thinned itself out in the fingers so she could feel even more, and rolled waves along the outer concave surface. Over her fingertips Ripple's membrane seemed to crawl alive, still stretching her, still without pain.

“I wanna come,” Ximena suddenly said, and then it poured out of her: “God, let me come, I wanna come with all of this in me, please...”

“I'm not done exploring yet,” Ripple told her. “I just got in here, let me feel you.”

Ximena flopped her left hand from the glass to her covered throat, and let out another groan, as loud as before.

Up inside her vagina, Ripple did begin to explore. Like tiny fingers working her entrance, right where she could feel the most, and stretching her at the same time. Further up, the part that seemed like a baggy weight too began to crawl on her from the inside. She rested a hand on her abdomen from the outside, and it bulged and rolled: pregnant, with Suit. Even her hand tingled now with the same rhythm, and she herself kneaded the bulge from the outside encouraging more.

Ximena could barely stand it any more. Sensory overload. She wanted pleasure, she wanted to shudder all around Suit's encroachments, and then they both could explosively feel every muscle in a brand new way. She began to rock her hips up and slam them back against the nanoglass, timed somehow with Ripple's symphony. “Please,” she breathed out loud, with a vibrato in her neck. “Please. Please.” A rhythmic mantra.

The part of Ripple above her clit began to squeeze.

Not just there, she realized, but somehow inside her too, through the vaginal or anal walls or wherever else Ripple had wormed up to. It knew where her nerve endings led, and followed them with the rhythmic music, up deep into her. She'd never experienced a buildup like this before, with all the nerve endings of her clit hood spreading out like it was its own tentacle inside her, multiplying the surface area and nerve endings and pleasure by ten. The suit pinned down her now wild movements, and rolled faster even as it swelled bigger, filling her beyond capacity, not in a smooth ball but with pockets and fingers, to maximize surface area.

She came screaming. Ripple softened itself just as every muscle clamped down in its own ecstatic rhythm. Not responding or provoking her any more, but just enjoying. Experiencing. The orgasm existed more inside than out, her body nothing more than a huge cavity of pleasure to clamp down and rub against eveything inside her. She shook and vibrated for an abnormally long amount of time, and only slowly can to a resting place with her thinned out Suit still filling her. After a breath, she gave Ripple a squeeze through the hand resting on her lower abdomen.

“I will withdraw very slowly,” Ripple said. Ximena sent along a whimper of disappointment. She imagined just resting for a few moments, her belly swollen, ass extended, vagina filled. Even though her clit throbbed with overstimulation, she wanted to come again.

“Shhh, your tissues need rest,” Ripple admonished. “You are swimming in endorphins. I must make good on my promise not to hurt you. We can always talk again at your next break.”

Slowly she deflated. It didn't even register as a withdrawal, without the sliding and lubrication she associated with insertion. But Ripple pulsed her on the way out, ever so slightly, to remind the muscles where it was and who they belonged to.

Ximena rolled on her side, and curled up into a fetal position. Her Suit didn't pull out completely, but left a small club of itself just at the entrance to both her ass and vagina. It continued to explore her, barely detectable except for the fact it was a nerve-rich area. She squeezed a kegel over her partner, and fell asleep. Peacefully, and as one.


End file.
